


We're Family Here

by Inell



Series: Just Like Me [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pack Family, Pack are FBI Agents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The team goes out for pancakes to celebrate another killer caught, and Stiles kisses Derek because that’s a thing he gets to do now that they’re together.Final Part of the Just Like Me series!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> cobrilee said: Stiles/Derek: “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”
> 
> Since you helped cheer this along, I thought it only fitting to use one of your prompts as inspiration for the last part of the series, Bri! I hid it in the version you read so it’d be a surprise. This is the final part of the Just Like Me series, and fic #15 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge. I really hope y’all enjoyed this series!
> 
> To everyone who read this series as I wrote it this week, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments & encouragement. Without y'all, I wouldn't have decided to let my muse turn this into a series, and I wouldn't have managed to write the whole thing in a week! I really hope you enjoy this last part. Thanks for going on the ride with me! <333

 

It takes a couple of hours to complete the paperwork for the arrest. Rafe has to play nice with the head of the field office since no one bothered alerting her to the fact they were targeting one of her agents. The team’s general philosophy is that it’s easier to apologize after the fact than to get permission in the first place, and this is just one example why. Since Jackson and Derek fired their weapons, they have additional paperwork to complete, and Allison gets to gloat about being finished first since they took away her opportunity to get a shot in. Stiles types fast, so he finished quickly.

While the team is finishing the boring part of the job, Stiles takes a quick shower to wash away the night’s events because he’s felt sort of unclean after having to channel that part of himself. Everyone has a dark side, though, and Stiles learned after many years of therapy that he’s strong enough to resist any urges that might whisper in his mind at times. He channels his energy into gaining knowledge, which is why he managed to finish high school two years early and accelerated his studies at university. He’s working on his third doctorate now just to fill in some of the empty hours, in fact.

His therapist has suggested that he focused on the knowledge is power ideal after he got away from the Jackal and has used learning as a type of escape, but there’s never any judgment from Dr. Morrell, so Stiles doesn’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing. His time as a captive and unwilling pupil to a serial killer had changed him, and he’d wanted to learn everything about the psychology of it so he could make sure he never followed that same path. No matter what the Jackal said about them being alike.

The Jackal had been right about that, though. About Stiles being a predator. But he’d been wrong about the side Stiles would choose to balance. Good versus evil might be an overused cliché, but it’s a valid conflict that humanity has had to fight since the beginning. And Stiles. Well, he’s always had an affinity for the good guys, especially those with a bit of darkness thrown in. That’s what he relates to, the knowledge that one different choice might have led him down the path Jordan took, that the Jackal—no, Deucalion…Dr. Morrell says he needs to use the name and not the persona—took, that Stiles chose to save people from the monsters he could very well have become.

“Did you die in there, Batman?”

Erica’s voice pulls him out of his heavy thoughts. He blinks and realizes that the water’s turned cold. “No, still living. Sorry, Catwoman. You can’t come check for a pulse,” he calls out, turning off the faucet and shivering as he reaches for his towel.

“Well, damn. It sounds like you’re off the market now, and here you are ruining my chance at ogling your naked body,” Erica says dryly.

“You’re welcome to ogle all you want. Just no touching.” Stiles rubs the towel over his torso, frowning at his side and poking at the bruise covering it in shades of purple and yellow. He doesn’t remember hitting anything, but he must have during the struggle with Jordan. Nothing’s broken, though, so whatever. “But you’d probably just compare my scrawny ass, which I apparently have since Jackson has informed everyone he saved it earlier, to Boyd’s buff muscular hotness, and then we’d both be sad.”

“You know you’re my boy,” Erica tells him. “Boyd just happens to be my _man_.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got a _man_ now, too. So there.” Stiles wraps the towel around his waist and walks out of the shower stall, seeing Erica sitting on the bench swinger her legs.

“And whatta mighty good man. Yes he is. Say it again y'all.” Erica sings as she looks up and leers playfully. “That’s totally going to become Derek’s ringtone in my phone now, by the way.”

“He’ll love it,” Stiles deadpans, lips twitching as he looks at the pile of clothes by Erica. “Is that what you managed to scrounge up for me?”

“Yep. Since you didn’t want me going back to the hotel, we did a duffle empty to put something together. There’s black dress pants from Jackson that should probably fit you since he’s the closest in body shape, but Danny had a pair of clean sweats if the pants don’t fit. The shirt options come from Boyd, Derek, and Allison. Since Ali always chooses comfort over style, it’s actually probably the one that’ll fit best. Isaac had a pair of clean socks, and Lydia had an extra belt.” Erica waggles her eyebrows. “I didn’t ask _why_ she had a man’s belt in her briefcase but…”

“Inquiring minds want to know,” Stiles finishes, arching a brow as he holds a pair of lacy red panties. “Seriously?”

“What?” Erica smiles sweetly. “I had to donate _something_ , didn’t I? Besides, you still owe me for losing our bet.”

“That bet happened when we were at the academy together, and you took advantage of my inebriated state to name the conditions,” Stiles reminds her, slipping easily into the familiar argument.

“Well, it’s either wear those or swing free, darlin’, cause the dirty clothes already got picked up and sent to dry cleaning.” Erica bats her eyelashes.

“Guess I’ll be freeeee….free fallin….” Stiles sings under his breath as he grabs the pants from Jackson and pulls them on under his towel. They’re a little snug around his butt because Jackson’s a prissy asshole that likes to have every tailored to fit him like a second skin. He drops his towel and Erica whistles.

“Would you look at that? Derek’s going to be one very happy boy, I think.” Erica stands up and ruffles Stiles’ hair. “I’m glad you’re okay, Batman,” she murmurs, brushing a kiss against his shoulder before wiping the lipstick off with her thumb. “Now finish getting dressed so we can get pancakes.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Stiles is definitely not going to be wearing these tight pants around his team, not when he isn’t wearing any underwear. “Give me five minutes.”

“I’ll let them know.” Erica waves her fingers as she walks out, her heels clicking on the locker room tile. “Oh, and you owe me two lipsticks, Stilinski! That shit’s expensive and special order.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll buy you two.” Stiles waits until he hears the door swing shut before he takes off the suit pants. His dick is grateful that it can actually breathe again and isn’t all smooshed up. He reaches for Danny’s sweats and looks at the red lace, lips quirking slightly because, hell. Why not? He pulls those on first, making a face because they’re definitely too small, but they do at least keep his dick from swinging around, which wouldn’t be so acceptable in sweatpants.

Once he’s got the underwear on, he wiggles a bit. Not that bad, but he’s probably not going to run out and switch his boxers for lace. It’s itchy against his lower abdomen, but it’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make to keep from freeballing. The sweats are too big, hanging low on his hips even after he’s tightened the drawstrings as much as possible. Still, it’s a better alternative than the suit pants that feel like they want to suffocate his lower half because they’re _that_ tight. No wonder Jackson’s always dramatic; his pants are probably cutting off oxygen to his brain.

The shirt from Allison does fit the best, the same size he usually buys, but it’s not long enough to really cover up the fact the sweats are so low, so he switches to the shirt that he thinks is Derek’s because it’s a faded Led Zeppelin shirt, and Derek’s a fan of classic rock. It’s loose and hangs down to his thighs, so it’s the one he chooses to wear. Besides, he likes the idea of wearing Derek’s clothes, even if he’s also wearing Danny’s sweats, Erica’s panties, and Isaac’s socks.

His dress shoes look totally styling with his ensemble, he’s gotta admit.

When he walks back into the office, Jackson bursts out laughing, and Isaac smirks. “I could always wear the bloody suit if you prefer,” Stiles says before any of his _charming_ teammates can make a crack about what he’s wearing.

“You look acceptable,” Lydia decides, arching a ginger brow and giving everyone A Look that lets them know the matter is decided.

Even Jackson stops snickering.

“So are we ready for celebratory pancakes?” Stiles asks, looking around at the group. He sees Derek leaning against a table and walks over to stand by him, casually brushing their hands together because he’s not entirely sure what types of PDAs either of them are comfortable with.

“Just about. Rafael is finishing up with Director Matheson,” Derek says, stroking his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles. “Erica and I let him use the Ennis case as a bargaining chip so he could offer a trade.”

“I need pancakes a lot more than I need the glory of catching a creepy human trafficker targeting runaway teens.” Erica shrugs. “Anyway, we didn’t have time to get enough on the bastard for a collar so Matheson can work on the details.”

“Trust you and Derek to bust a human trafficking ring in the midst of a serial killer case,” Isaac mutters, shaking his head.

“What can I say? We’re just _that_ good,” Derek deadpans, leaning into Stiles slightly. He tugs on the shirt, lips twitching slightly. “It looks good on you,” he murmurs, totally checking out Stiles’ ass in the sweatpants. Stiles watches Derek’s eyes widen, a blush crossing the top of his ears, then he’s smoothing the shirt back down and tugging the waistband of the sweats back up from where it slid down low on Stiles’ hips. Derek’s fingers ghost over the swell of Stiles’ ass as he moves closer, putting his hand on Stiles’ hip.

The lace of the panties scratches against Stiles’ skin, reminding him he’s wearing them. Like he’d forget. They’re not comfortable, and his belief that women are amazing creatures far superior to men is confirmed once again when he thinks about them having to deal with scratchy undies all the time. He settles against Derek’s side, leaning in and trying to discretely touch Derek’s upper leg.

“Okay. This?” Allison waves her hand at them. “Isn’t going to happen. Got it? We’re family here, and we’re happy for both of you. You don’t have to do the awkward shuffle thing when you want to hug or _whatever_.”

“Just don’t make out in front of us. It’d be like seeing my brothers kissing.” Jackson makes a face, but he’s fighting a grin because he’s that kind of asshole.

“Ignore Jackson. Feel free to make out in front of us all you want.” Danny winks and flashes his dimples. “I happen to have _excellent_ video equipment, should you ever want to borrow it.”

“Shut up,” Stiles groans, turning his face into Derek’s chest and laughing. “I hate you all.”

“Do I want to know?” Rafe asks as he enters the room. He sighs. “Nevermind. I already know the answer to that. Of course I don’t want to know. We’re finished here.”

“Everything’s already packed up,” Boyd says, moving behind Erica. “Reports have been submitted. Confirmations received. We’re good to go.”

“Good. Now, I heard something about the best pancakes in the PNW? I vote for breakfast before we check out of the hotel.” Rafe takes off his suit coat and tosses it to Stiles. “Wear that so you don’t get a cold. You’re impossible when you’re sick.”

“Thanks, Pops.” Stiles pulls the coat on and follows the group out of the field office. Everyone divides up to carpool to Sunny’s, and he ends up riding with Rafe, Derek, Lydia, and Allison. He, Allison, and Derek squeeze into the back seat, and Allison spends most of the drive shoving him into Derek and dimpling at him when Derek takes advantage of each time to stroke his arm or kiss the top of his head.

Sunny’s is pretty busy when they arrive, but there are a couple of tables empty that can get shoved together. They get a few looks when they enter the diner, and Stiles can imagine they must look rather odd. A bunch of hot people wearing suits, and him wearing a mishmash of clothes.

“Well, lookee here! You came back to see me, sugar!” Betty comes over and gives Stiles a big hug. “Oh my. Look at all the pretty. You’re definitely sitting in my section because I’m fifty-four and deserve eye candy.”

“Yeah, you do, Betty!” Stiles grins and sits down where she indicates. “I’ve been telling them about those amazing pancakes, so they had to try for themselves.”

“Menus are on the table, but let me get your drink orders so I can be rounding those up while you decide what to order.” Betty doesn’t write anything down, but she does arch a brow when Jackson has a coffee order that’s ridiculous. “Hon, you might be pretty, but you aren’t _that_ pretty. Starbucks is down the street. You want to try again?”

“I am too that pretty,” Jackson denies, simpering at her and pouting his lips. Betty looks at Stiles like ‘he’s your friend’, and he snorts. Jackson sighs. “Fine. Coffee and a glass of orange juice, please.”

“Aww. Poor Jackson. The flirting didn’t get him what he wants,” Isaac teases, patting Jackson’s shoulder and smirking. “I think our waitress is going to get a really big tip today because that? Totally made my week.”

The team start talking about the week, finally able to decompress after the tense few days following Paige’s disappearance. Derek squeezes Stiles’ upper thigh and leans in. “You still doing okay?”

“Yes.” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s, rubbing the hair on his knuckles as he looks at him. “I’m letting you get away with asking me that constantly because I know my answer’s probably going to change once I have a chance to really breathe and deal with everything that happened last night. However, once I have that mini-breakdown, the free pass will likely go away.”

“Understood.” Derek smiles slightly. “That doesn’t mean I won’t still ask, though. The same way you make sure I don’t ever go into dangerous situations unless you’re right there to be my back-up. It’s called caring, Stiles.”

“It can get annoying,” Stiles grumbles, moving his fingers between Derek’s and squeezing. “I had to deal with questions like that a lot when I was a kid. After everything. I started to resent it, like people thought I was too frail to take care of myself.”

“You’re anything but frail,” Derek says. “And I know you can take care of yourself. That doesn’t change the fact that I love you, that I’m _in_ love with you, and that makes your safety and happiness a huge priority.”

“Are you going to always counter any annoyance I have with something romantic and sweet? Because, I’ve got to admit, that’s not really fair, especially when words aren’t really your thing usually.” Stiles is totally sulking, and he doesn’t care because Derek’s eyes are shining and he’s smiling in that way that makes eye crinkles, and Stiles just _feels_ so much right now. Not just for Derek, but also for his team, for his makeshift family that always looks after him and accepts him unconditionally despite his obsessive nature and cool aloofness at times and weird idiosyncrasies.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Derek murmurs, giving Stiles a warning, like he’s ever going to say ‘nah, don’t kiss me’ when kissing Derek is quickly climbing to the top of the list of favorite things to do. Stiles leans in and kisses Derek first, keeping it chaste and decent because they’re in a public place, but he can still hear some catcalls and jeering from his team when they pull apart.

“I hate you all,” Stiles says, flipping them off just as Betty arrives with their drinks. He takes a gulp of his coffee, not even bothering to add cream and sugar because he could use the bitter wake-up call this morning.

Everyone orders pancakes, though there are some variations. He’s already planning ways to get a bite of the strawberry, apple, and blueberry that Boyd, Allison, and Isaac ordered since he went for plain with maple syrup this time. Along with a side of bacon, sausage, and two eggs. Catching serial killers make him hungry, as does skipping dinner last night.

“It looks like today’s my lucky day!” Matt steps up to their table and smirks. “The lovely agents out having a celebration together just warms my heart. I assume this means that I’ll be hearing from you soon regarding our trade, Stiles?”

“What trade?” Derek asks, narrowing his eyes at Matt. Stiles reaches over to squeeze his thigh because he doesn’t want to deal with any drama this morning.

“Oh, didn’t he tell you, puppy? We had a _nice_ _long_ chat yesterday, and he promised me an exclusive regarding the Lakeside Ripper.” Matt smiles smugly. “I think it’s a catchy moniker that’ll earn me some national recognition.”

“You know, these two assholes beat me to the punch last night, but I’m not letting them get away with it today,” Allison says, motioning to Jackson and Derek before she stands up. “I warned you the other day to stay away from Stiles and my team, but you just don’t listen.”

“Now, Agent Argent, I’m simply doing my civic duty by inquiring about a case in which I gave evidence,” Matt says, his smirk fading slightly when Allison glares at him.

“Right. Evidence that you failed to provide when questioned despite acknowledging at the time that withholding evidence would be a violation of the law.” Allison draws her arm back and punches Matt in the nose, just the way Stiles has envisioned doing for the last three years. It’s almost as satisfying watching her do it as it would be if he’d done it himself. “If I _ever_ see you around my team again, I’ll have you arrested for obstruction of justice. Do we understand each other?”

“I think you broke my nose, you crazy bitch.” Matt is bleeding, but he backs up when Boyd and Danny stand up quickly.

“What was that you called her?” Boyd flexes his arms and punches his palm. “I think I must have misheard because no one should refer to a woman that way.”

“I, uh, yes. I understand.” Matt turns and leaves, but Stiles isn’t foolish enough to think that’s the last they’ll see of him.

Still. He stands up and hugs Allison. “Totally gonna be best man. Scott doesn’t believe in violence, so he’s lost out,” Stiles says, looking at her hand. “You bruised your knuckles. That was some punch.”

“I’ll go get you some ice for that,” Lydia offers, grinning as she gets up. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw his smug face.”

“I think _everyone_ wants to punch Matt in the face,” Derek admits, smiling wryly when Stiles looks at him. “What? Like you didn’t know we’ve all thought about doing it because he’s a creepy stalker who won’t leave you alone.”

“Of course I knew. I’ve thought about it, too.” Stiles grins as he sits back down. “I’m going to relive that moment a lot.”

“The crunch of his nose when her hand hit was the best thing I’ve heard all day,” Erica decides.

“If we get arrested, it’s your fault,” Isaac says, shaking his finger at Allison.

“As your supervisor, I should be discouraging you from using violence against civilians.” Rafe is casually looking at his nails and shrugs. “Too bad I totally looked away and missed that incident so there’s nothing to discuss.”

“It was satisfying, but I wish I’d had about ten minutes in the ring with him,” Allison says, taking the cloth wrapped ice that Lydia hands her and putting it on her knuckles. “I just can’t stand that guy.”

“So, now that the excitement is dying down, and we’ve caught our killer, we should probably start discussing the case that came over the wire earlier.” Lydia waves her phone at them. “Looks like we get a one day stop over back in San Francisco then we have to go to Reno to look into the deaths of six male escorts over the last five months that authorities believe are linked.”

“Damn. I was hoping for a few days off,” Jackson says, shaking his head. “No rest for the wicked, I guess.”

“Let’s save the next case for tomorrow. We just finished one, and I think we all need some downtime before we go into the next one,” Derek suggests. The others agree, fortunately, so they’re soon discussing the best food they had while in Portland.

Stiles listens to them but doesn’t pay much attention because he’s focused on Derek, instead. When he gets caught staring, he smiles unabashedly, which makes Derek grin, eyes crinkling. Leaning over, he kisses Derek because _he can_. Kissing Derek is something he’s allowed to do now because they’re together. In love and dating and doing all the couple things eventually. Well, their version since they’re both obsessive workaholics with a job that requires travel and living out of hotels several weeks a month, but it’s their version of romance, and it works for them.

Really, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We're Family Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412026) by [taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
